


Magical Sunshine

by Crossover_King



Category: The New Mutants (2020)
Genre: Bonding, F/M, Friendship, Kissing, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26260954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossover_King/pseuds/Crossover_King
Summary: Story takes place during The New Mutants shortly after Roberto’s incident in the pool with the fake Illyana now the real one wonders what been biting at him and goes to set things straight, one-shot.
Relationships: Roberto da Costa/Illyana Rasputin
Comments: 13
Kudos: 27





	Magical Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> I went and saw this movie in theaters and honestly it wasn’t as bad as most people make it out to be and was definitely worth seeing.

That moment kept rushing back to Roberto as he stared off into space while his mind was spinning at a hundred miles an hour given the recent events that took place in the pool. He kept telling himself it wasn’t her but the thing was every time he kept looking at Illyana he goes right back to that moment he had her in his arms the feeling of her warm soft lips lightly pressed against his own. 

Roberto knew that there was no denying that Illyana Rasputin was many things cold hearted, short tempered, bitchy, and right on the borderline of a psychopath, but still the way that she looked at him was unique and her eyes seemed to soften as they connected with his own almost as if they were trying to send a secret message to him and only him alone. A message that from what he understood said that she actually believe it or not cared about him. It’s almost as if she were trying to comfort him just like a little while ago back in the pool “You can’t hurt me!” Those words kept playing over and over again in his head the sincerity behind them didn’t lie that Illy did care about him.

“Hey earth to Roberto!” A voice suddenly rang out of the long silence that had previously filled the room. Roberto slightly jumped and turned his attention towards the source standing in the doorway. Which turned out to be none other then the Russian girl herself Illyana leaning against the frame with her usual monotone look on her face. 

“Uh hi Illy, wait a minute aren’t you suppose to be in solitary confinement right now!” He cautiously asked. 

Illyana merely scoffed, “If Dr. Reyes thinks she can keep me in a cage like the one she has around this building well she’s mistaken badly, plus I wanted to talk to you!” She walked over to his bed and took a seat next to him their bodies only just a few inches apart from each other. 

Roberto looked as clueless as he could, “What the hell do you want to talk with me about I mean what is there to talk about?” 

Illyana rolled her eyes in annoyance, “What do you think Roberto I wanted to talk to you about what happened earlier why did you think I was trying to kill you!” 

That question was simple, “Oh I don’t know because you did or at least your evil twin look alike that disappeared shortly after....it happened.” 

Right in the end there that caught Illyana’s attention causing her to arch an eyebrow and brought a sexy smirk to her face. 

“After....what happened!” 

This question left Roberto at checkmate, “Well not much we talked a little bit and we may have made out with each other for a little bit!” He hesitantly said.

This of curse caused Illyana to laugh her head off to the point where she crouched over. 

“What’s so funny about that?” 

Illyana regained her composure and her laughs died down into small giggles. 

“Oh not much except that you actually believe that I would ever make out with you, it’s hilarious!” She joked.

This of course struck a small nerve for Roberto given some of the things that happened to him were a little more personal for him. 

“Yeah well FYI your a horrible kisser Illy!” 

Illyana’s look of amusement was now replaced with a stern and serious look as her eyes dove right back into his. 

“Really, how would you know technically we’ve never really kissed you so how would you know how good I can kiss rich boy!”

“Please I know for a fact that your kiss is as horrible as your attitude Illy!” Roberto shot back.

“Oh, so you think that I’m a terrible kisser still is that right?” She asked seriously.

“As a matter of fact....” before he could get another word out Illyana mashed her lips on his very. Whatever anger either one of them felt a moment ago dissolved into passion. Illyana’s hands moved up to cup either side of Roberto’s face as their lips moved in sync with each other. After about a minute or two their kiss ended and Illyana pulled away to see a lovestruck Roberto still in awe and trying to absorb what just happened to see if it was real or not.

“So still think I am a bad kisser?” 

His eyes slowly began to open his mouth working open and close trying to get some words out. 

“I’ll take that as a no!”

He just nodded.

She gave a sigh, “Look Roberto whatever you think happened between us in that pool wasn’t real it was only your fear and for what it’s worth coming from me I’m sorry, because the truth is your one of the few people in this hellhole people call a world that I can actually call a friend......and maybe more!” With that she got off the bed and started making her way towards the door.

“Illy wait, and for what it’s worth I want to say thank you for helping me out with my own issues even though it wasn’t you!” Roberto said shyly.

This brought a blush to Illyana’s cheeks as they turned a slight shade of pink. “Your welcome see you around, rich boy!” With that she disappeared in a puff of blue light. 

It wasn’t long until the events from the day tired him out and sleep overtook him as he drifted off to wonder about the next day ahead of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment and let me know what you think.


End file.
